


Earth Ambassador

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: (but the age difference is merely there), Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: As the United Galactic Federation (also called the Galactic Alliance)’s Earth Ambassador, Lilo Pelekai had a lot of duties bestowed on her. Including telling people that their loved one died in the line of duty. It was how she met Jessie.





	Earth Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> I originally anonymously posted this in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Anything about older!Lilo (teenager or twenty-something). Ship her with someone from any other fandom if you like, or just her misadventures about being a misfit in high school/the adult world."

As the United Galactic Federation (also called the Galactic Alliance)’s Earth Ambassador, Lilo Pelekai had a lot of duties bestowed on her. Some of these duties were unhappy, such as having to break the news to Earthling people when something bad had happened to their loved ones, especially those in the Galactic military organizations. That was never something she liked doing. Having to sit down in front of that person and tell them that their son, their daughter, their husband, their wife, had been killed in the line of duty. 

That was how she met Jessie. 

Lilo met Jessie when Jessie was already into her thirties, and Lilo was twenty-three. And she met her when having to break the news that Jessie’s romantic partner for many years had perished in what Cobra had called “a blaze of heroics.” So, she had to go to New Mexico where Jessie had lived, to break the news. Needless to say, the woman was absolutely crushed. 

Jessie didn’t have anyone else. It had been just her and Buzz, and that had been just fine for them. They were unmarried (but she took his surname a couple of years into their relationship) and they had no children. And while many of the other loved ones Lilo had broken bad news to had other family to soften the blow, Jessie did not. Jessie was alone.

And Lilo, empathizing with her, found herself checking up on Jessie as much as possible, and they had become good friends. Some months after Buzz’s loss, after Lilo offered, Jessie moved to Hawaii with her. The house she had lived in with Buzz had too many memories for her, and while she missed Buzz, and knew she loved him and would always love him, she had to get on with her life. She knew that Buzz would have wanted that; he had told her. He would have wanted her to be happy.

Now, she had a life that included a twenty-something Hawaiian woman and her ʻohana. And this made Jessie happy. 

And over time, a more-than-friends relationship between Jessie and Lilo, just sort of, happened. 

 

A little over a year after Buzz’s death, Captain Gantu had sent news to Lilo that the United Galactic Federation was to give a posthumous medal of honour to Buzz Lightyear, and Commander Nebula told them to give it to Jessie, as that was his closest living relative. And that was going to happen at a ceremony to take place on Capital Planet (Turo), for which Gantu was their escort. 

As the spaceship made the long trip to Turo, Jessie was silent, absently looking out the window at the blackness of space, and petting Stitch, who sat next to her, sort of purring at the attention. 

“Gantu says we should be there within an hour,” Lilo said, sitting down next to Stitch. 

“Mmm,” Jessie said. 

“Jessie, you okay?” Lilo asked. She reached over and touched the older woman’s shoulder. 

Jessie sighed.

“I still miss him,” she whispered. 

“I know,” Lilo said solemnly, her hand rubbing Jessie’s arm. 

Lilo understood: she still missed her mother and father, and they died almost twenty years ago. Lilo would not be surprised if Jessie was still mourning Buzz many years from now. She still sometimes heard Jessie crying at night, when Jessie assumed she was asleep. 

Lilo never had the honour of meeting the famous Captain Buzz Lightyear when he had been alive, but Gantu and Cobra had, and they only had good things to say of him. 

“Not a day goes by I don’t think about him a little,” Jessie whispered.

Lilo reached over and kissed Jessie’s forehead. 

“And now I’ll have to think about him a whole lot at this ceremony,” Jessie whispered. “But I’m glad they are honoring him. He deserves that.”

Gantu’s voice came from the intercom, “I agree. He was a good man.” 

“You’ll be okay,” Lilo told her. “I’ll be by your side.” 

“Thank you,” Jessie said. 

Jessie steeled herself for the ceremony. Their small delegation (minus Stitch, who only came along for the ride through space and for moral support, and stayed in the ship, napping) was met by Commander Nebula and a single representative from Buzz’s former team, whom would be with them at the ceremony. 

“Captain Gantu, thank you very much for escorting Ambassador Pelekai and Miss Lightyear to Capital Planet for this ceremony,” Commander Nebula said. 

Gantu nodded solemnly.

Lilo put on her best Ambassador face and said, “Thank you for inviting us, Commander. Many thanks to you and Ranger Nova for accompanying our delegation.”

Jessie hadn’t said much yet, quietly looking down, holding her own hands, and staying by Lilo’s side. 

“Miss Lightyear, it is good to see you. I again give my deepest condolences to you,” Nebula said. He paused, his voice cracking a bit, “Lightyear— Buzz… he was a… good man. Right to the very end. I still miss him.” 

Jessie sighed and said, “Thank you, sir. I do too. It is good to see you, Commander. And you, Mira. I’m glad both of you are here.”

“He was the best, Ma’am,” Nebula said. “I couldn’t miss this ceremony.”

Mira Nova patted his arm briefly before going ahead and hugging both Earthling women. She hugged Jessie first, which Jessie returned, having been familiar with her in the past.

“We all miss him,” Mira whispered. “If you ever want to talk with the team and me about him, feel free.”

“That would be nice,” Jessie told her. 

“It was my privilege to work with Buzz, Miss Lightyear,” Mira said aloud, trying to appear formal.

“Thank you.”

Mira turned to Lilo and hugged her as well, which Lilo had not expected because she had not met Ranger Nova before. But she took the hug. 

All Mira whispered to her was: “Thank you for taking care of Jessie for Buzz.” 

The ceremony was absolutely lovely, Jessie cried, which she kind of expected, being reminded of Buzz so much, remembering how incredible he was. There were speeches: from the Grand Councilwoman, Commander Nebula, the President of the Galactic Alliance, and Ranger Nova (who, as she read her speech was shedding tears the entire time). Lilo also shed tears, but hid it very well, trying to remain composed as her planet’s Ambassador, as well as remaining strong for Jessie.


End file.
